Decisions
by edwardnbella
Summary: Renesmee is happily going out with Jacob. He, of course, is head over heels in love with her. What happens when someone else catches Renesmee's eye? Does she even have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about doing a Jake/Renesmee for long time, so here you go!**

**Read and review please!**

Edward groaned and ran his hand through his unruly hair. Jacob was over again.

"Jake!" Renesmee squealed and bolted down the wooden staircase.

A smile broke out on Jakes face and he held his tan arms out for the love of his life. "Hey there, kiddo."

They embraced for a solid minute and pulled apart when Edward cleared his throat.

Renesmee frowned and turned to her father. "Dad." She warned.

Edward felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, "He knows." Bella said. Edward immediately relaxed in the arms of his Bella. He turned so they were facing and pressed his lips to her forehead. Bella sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms tighter around Edward.

"Well Bells we're gonna head out. See you guys later." Jake said in his deep voice.

"Wait." Edward said.

Renesmee groaned in exasperation. "What is it this time, Dad?" She stood so much like his Bella with her hand on her hip and her chin jutted out in defiance. She glared at him through her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it too much to ask for a kiss goodbye from my favorite daughter?"

Her eyes softened and she rushed over to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Dad."

She skipped back over to Jacob, her bronze ringlets bouncing with every step. "Where are you two going to go?" Edward asked.

Jacob raised and eyebrow, "Don't you already know the answer?"

"Yes. I was asking for Bella's sake." He looked at Bella and said, "They're going to the movies."

Bella smiled, "Have fun." And with that, they walked hand in hand out of the door.

"Bella, I don't like the idea of them in a dark, confined space together." Edward said.

Wrapping her arms around her husband, she whispered, "They'll be fine. Jake will be a perfect gentleman."

"How can you be so sure? They're _teenagers_!" Edward ran his hand through his bronze hair again and walked over to the couch and sat.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Cullen, _you_ are still a teenager too. What's that got to do with anything?" Bella asked innocently.

"Bella, I waited 100 years for you. Our situation is completely different, and you know it."

She sighed and sat down next to him. "I know, I know. I was just teasing." She laid her head on his shoulder. In response, Edward put an arm about her waist.

Neither spoke for several minutes. After a while, Bella whispered, "Just give him a chance."

Edward nodded his head slowly and, together, they waited for their daughter to come home from her date.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Even though I only received one review, I'll continue with the story. **

**Please review! They make me smile :)**

Renesmee's POV

Jake has always been there for me, come to think of it, I can't remember a time in my life when he _wasn't _around. Mom and Dad had explained to me the whole imprinting thing. Once Jake got a look at me, that was it. He knew I was the one. It happened right when I was born, Auntie Rose was carrying me, and Jacob saw me for the first time. Of course he didn't _like _me like me then. But as I grew older, I guess I appealed to him in that way. I can still remember the day he asked me out when I was 15, which was only about a year and a half ago…

"_Hey, Shorty!" Jacob said with a smile, as I walked into the dining room. _

"_Hey Jake. What're you doing here?" Not that I objected in any way, shape, or form. Jake had been on my mind a lot lately, and I _loved _having him around. _

_Jake got up from his chair and walked over to me. He's so tall that I had to crane my neck to fully look him in the eyes. My already rapid heartbeat sped up as he looked into my eyes and smiled. _

"_I actually came here to see you." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and continued, "There's something I want to ask you…"_

We'd been together ever since then. He was perfect, at least in my eyes. He was unbelievably sweet, caring, gentle, generous and plus he was gorgeous!

The lights dimmed and the previews for our movie started up. Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and drew me to him.

Jacob's POV

Nessie is my world. I can't imagine life without her. She felt so perfect, here, in my arms. We were at the theaters watching a movie. She snuggled closer to my side as she watched the previews.

-

We walked out of the movie theaters, the bright setting sun causing us to squint. With her hand in mine, we made our way to my car. We chatted about the movie; I didn't contribute much to the conversation having watched her throughout the entire thing. Before I knew it, we were back at her house. Getting out of the car, I rushed over to her side to open her door. She beamed at me and, together, we walked up to her house.

The door was open before we even reached it. Edward, his forehead creased with anxiety, stood in the doorway.

"Oh good, you're back." He said.

Edward stepped aside as we entered the house. He looked displease at the sight of his daughter's hand intertwined with mine. I didn't want to upset him any more, so I gently squeezed her hand and let go.

"How was the movie?" Bella asked as she flitted down the stairs.

"Lovely." Renesmee responded.

"Well, Nessie, I gotta be heading home. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

She pouted and stuck her adorable bottom lip out. "Do you have to?"

I chuckled and said, "Sadly, yes." I pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Edward was shooting daggers at me and he growled, "Goodbye, Jacob."

"See you later Edward, Bells."

Bella smiled and waved as I made my way out of the door. _Ahh another perfect day with a perfect girl…_

Renesmee's POV

I frowned and watched and the door closed behind Jacob. I missed him already.

Sighing, I turned to go to my room when my dad stopped me. "A boy stopped by for you today." He said.

I stopped in my tracks. Who would stop by for me? I didn't really have any guy friends. And no one, boy or girl, ever came over, except for Jacob, of course.

"Who was it?" I asked, turning to face my father.

He dragged a hand through his hair before answering. "He said his name is Alex"

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review!! I need all the help I can get. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for my number one fan (lol) MiissColly.**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

Last time on _Decisions_…

_Sighing, I turned to go to my room when my dad stopped me. "A boy stopped by for you today." He said._

_I stopped in my tracks. Who would stop by for me? I didn't really have any guy friends. And no one, boy or girl, ever came over, except for Jacob, of course. _

"_Who was it?" I asked, turning to face my father. _

_He dragged a hand through his hair before answering. "He said his name is Alex"_

Renesmee's POV

"Alex?" I questioned.

My dad ran another hand through his hair, "He said he's in your math class."

I knew who it was right away; I was just surprised that he had come to see me. We barely even talked. He sat in front of me in my Trig class.

"Well," I started as I sat on the couch. "What did he say?"

He walked over to the floor to ceiling windows in our living room and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He just asked for you, but I read his thoughts and he was planning on asking you out for dinner."

My eyes widened. Going out with someone else had never even crossed my mind before. Jacob was everything I wanted in a guy. Jacob was my first and only boyfriend. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear my father right away.

"Renesmee?"

"Hmm?"

"He said he would call you later on tonight." He looked at me, gauging my reaction.

My unnaturally quick heartbeat sped up, if that was even possible. _Where did _that_ come from?_

After taking a deep breath, I said, "Okay, daddy. Thanks." I turned and ran up to my room to think.

-

I was at my desk, finishing up some homework, when I heard the phone ring. The pencil I was holding dropped to the floor. No one ever called our house, so I knew it had to be Alex. I grabbed the pencil off the floor then dropped it when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in."

A head full of bronze hair peeked around the door. "Darling, there's a call for you," my father said. "It's Alex." He waved the phone at me.

Getting up shakily, I took it from him. He smirked at me and stood in my doorway.

"Um, dad?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He turned and left.

Taking a deep breath, I hit the button to un-mute the call. "Hello?"

I heard an intake of breath. "Uh, hey Renesmee. It's Alex….from Trig."

I giggled a bit at his nervousness. I felt a little more relaxed and sat on the edge of my bed. "I know who you are, Alex. So what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering-if your not doing anything this Saturday-if you, uh, wanted to go...hang out?"

I put a hand to my forehead. _Would it be wrong for me to go hang out with him? Just as friends, of course. I mean, I love Jacob._

"Alex, it's really sweet of you to ask me…"

He chuckled, "But?"

"But I have a boyfriend and I don't think it would be….appropriate." I bit my lip nervously. I didn't know how he would react.

"Oh yeah," he said quickly, "I know that. I meant just as friends. You know, we could go eat somewhere, maybe catch a movie or something. I don't know."

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"Well…" I said.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Just as friends, right?" I clarified.

"Of course."

_Nessie, this is wrong, you have a great boyfriend already. _I thought to myself.

_Yeah, but he just wants to hang out. Just as friends._

_Jacob will be angry._

_But Jacob would want you to have friends, regardless of their gender….right?_

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, we can hang out. But just as friends, okay?"

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically. "Okay, Renesmee, I'll see you tomorrow."

I frowned, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You _are_ going to school tomorrow, right?" he asked

"Oh, right. Duh. Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot." I said, laughing as I turned bright red. I may be half-vampire, but I can still blush.

"Alright, Alex, I'm going to let you go now. I have some homework to finish."

"Okay, goodnight. Oh and Renesmee?"

I froze. "Yes?"

"You're not an idiot."

Against my will, a smile broke out on my face. "Goodnight, Alex."

I heard the line click, and then silence.

I pushed end and threw myself on the bed. Jacob wasn't going to be in town on Saturday. So I wouldn't have to worry about running into him anywhere. But it still felt wrong.

A knock sounded at my door and my mom walked in.

"So," she began. "What did he want?"

I sat up and looked at her. "He wanted to know if we could hang out on Saturday." I looked down at my fingernails.

"Well?" she asked.

I knew that Jacob is a good friend of my mom's and I didn't know what she would say to me. I suddenly felt ashamed. I was thinking about lying, but I already felt the heat creeping to my cheeks, giving me away.

"Ahh," she said. "I see."

My face scrunched up and I felt like I was about to start crying.

Her face softened and she sat on the bed next to me. "Honey, it's okay. Do you have…feelings for him?"

My eyes shot to hers. "No, mom. I barely know him! But I agreed to go out with him on Saturday, just as friends."

She shook her head at me, "There's nothing wrong with that. So what? You have some guy friends, I'm sure Jacob would understand."

I bit my lip and was silent.

"You _are_ going to tell him, right?"

"I don't know mom, he's just going to get angry and think that I want to break up with him or something."

She sighed and put an arm around me pulling me close. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. But listen to this: secrets are no good in a relationship."

"Okay, mom, thanks." I leaned into her embrace, and closed my eyes.

We stood like that for a minute or two, and then she got up, kissed the top of my head, and left without a word.

As soon as she left, the nervousness, guilt and shame came flooding back. What had I gotten myself in to?

**Again, this chapter is dedicated to MiissColly. If she wasn't here, well then I wouldn't keep writing! **

**Please review. They help me **_**so**_** much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews my loves.**

**I don't own anything Twilight.**

Last time on _Decisions_…

_As soon as she left, the nervousness, guilt and shame came flooding back. What had I gotten myself in to? _

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I usually looked forward to school, but today was different. Getting out of bed would mean facing Alex.

_How should I act when I see him? Should I talk to him about Saturday? No, that would send out the wrong message to everyone else. They know I'm dating Jake._

Jake had-on more than one occasion- met me after school on his motorcycle. Naturally, people stopped and stared as he waited for me. I mean, he _is_ gorgeous!

The sound of a revving engine brought me back to the present. Oh no! Jake was already here and I wasn't even ready to leave yet.

I ran and grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of jeans that I could find. After brushing my teeth and quickly tying back my hair into a messy ponytail, I ran out to meet Jake. His face lit up when he saw me, and I smiled in response, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Still wearing that goofy grin, he said to me, "You look beautiful."

I scoffed. "Yeah right, I literally just rolled out of bed!" I hopped onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"But thank you." I said, resting my cheek against the back of his shoulder.

He turned his head and pressed his warm lips to my forehead.

-

The first three classes flew by and before I knew it, it was time for Trig. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I mean, Alex is just a guy who wants to be friends, there's nothing wrong with that. I know Jake has friends from the opposite sex, so why can't I?

With this new found confidence, I walked to class with my head held high. I stopped in the doorway and frowned; the classroom was empty. The lights were off and no one was in sight.

I then noticed a hand-written sign near the door that said,

Mr. McLean's 4th hour Trig class will meet in the math lab.

"Great." I said to myself. Now I was going to be late and everyone was going to stare at me when I walked in.

I was about to rush to the lab when I heard someone chuckle behind me. "Looks like we're late." As if on cue, the tardy bell rang.

I stiffened at the sound of the male voice. It was all too familiar.

_Please, God by some miracle don't let that be Alex._

My prayers were made in vain because standing behind me was the very person I had wished to avoid.

I gulped. "Hey, Alex."

_Genius._

"So, shall we walk?" he asked and swept his arm out, encouraging me to go first.

I blushed and started walking. He was silent for a moment as he walked next to me. The only sounds were the tapping of our shoes as we made the long walk to the lab.

"So…" he began.

I looked at him curiously and noticed that the tips of his ears were bright red. I licked my lips involuntary. I _was_ a vegetarian vampire, meaning that I didn't drink human blood but the sight of the gathered blood there caused a small fire to ignite in the back of my throat.

He caught me staring, and the red spread to his face. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

I kept my eyes focused straight ahead where the lab was and replied, "Yes."

The tension seemed to melt away from his face, "Great! So I was thinking that we could see that new movie called _Remember Me_. What do you think?"

_Hmm being alone with him in a dark theatre doesn't sound right. But then again, Robert Pattinson is in that movie and I can't pass him up, now can I?_

"That sounds great. It looks really good." I said with a smile.

Finally, _finally_ we had reached the lab. Just as I had feared, all head swiveled to look as we walked in late. Mr. McLean nodded at us both, and went on explaining the assignment which was to be completed in class.

"Now work with your partners and finish as much as you can."

I looked around and saw that everyone was paired up to a computer and had begun the assignment.

I turned back to Alex who looked at me with a nervous smile. "Partner?" he asked.

I laughed. "Sure."

We took a seat at a computer and started it up.

"Ah, Mr. Rush, Miss Cullen I'm so glad you could join us." Mr. McLean joked.

"Sorry I was late," I said, speaking for myself. "I forgot we were in the lab today."

"No worries just don't make a habit out of it." he said as he handed us the worksheet.

He started to explain the instructions to us and I took this time to look at Alex, who was listening attentively to Mr. McLean.

Alex had dark brown hair that stopped just at his eyebrows. I felt the urge to run my fingers through it, just to see what it felt like. Looking further down, I saw the two most striking, blue eyes. I felt like I could just look into them forever. How had I not noticed those beautiful blue eyes?

_Where is all this coming from??_

"…and that's basically it. Any questions?"

Crap. I had totally zoned out and missed everything. I looked over at Blue Eyes, um I mean Alex and he said, "Yup, I think we've got it."

I waited until Mr. McLean was out of hearing range and said quietly, "Okay, so what're we doing? I'm sorry I spaced out when he was talking."

He laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry there's step by step instructions on the worksheet he gave us."

"Oh." I reached for the paper that was on the desk. I didn't notice that he was reaching for it too. Our hands met but neither of us pulled away. There was no spark, no electricity, just warmth. It felt nice.

Embarrassed, I drew my hand back. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get to work!" he said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the computer.

-

The sound of the bell made me jump. Was class over already? I looked at the clock and sure enough, it was time to go. I quickly gathered my things. Alex and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Well.." I began awkwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Alex stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at five, okay?"

I blushed involuntary. "Okay."

He flashed those pearly whites and walked out of the room.

-

I was at my locker. I could barely remember any class except Trig. I kept coming back to Alex's smile. Just thinking about it made me so…happy. I wasn't sure why. I walked out of the school with a spring in my step.

Hearing the sound of a roaring engine made me that much happier. Jacob was here. I spotted him across the parking lot and waved. His eyes met mine and he waved back.

I walked towards him and accidentally bumped someone rather hard. I turned to apologize but stopped when I saw who it was.

"So we meet again Renesmee." Alex said with a grin.

I glanced over at Jacob and saw that he was watching me.

"Yeah, sorry about bumping into you but I have to go. See you later, okay?"

He patted my shoulder and said, "Later."

I ran the rest of the way to Jacob. He held out his arms to me and walked into them, willingly. I sighed contentedly and rested my head on his muscular chest.

He pulled away and his eyes narrowed. "Who was that guy?"

I closed my eyes and huffed. "Just some guy in my Trig class."

I moved to get on the motorcycle but Jacob put a hand up to stop me. "I don't know, he seemed pretty friendly to me."

I cocked my head to the side and put my hands on my hips. "Jake, he's just a friend. I can have friends, right?"

"Of course, Nessie." His face immediately softening, "I'm not here to order you around. I love you."

Placing a kiss on his cheek I replied, "I love you too, Jake." I got onto the back of the bike and let the roar of the engine drown out my thoughts. Right here, right now, it was just me and Jacob. The rest I could deal with tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. Some things came up. But anyways, what did you think? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you all!**

**The next chapter will be Nessie and Alex's "date." **

**Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should be back to my regular posting schedule now that Spring Break is over.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Please Review and thanks for reading!**

Last time on _Decisions_…

_Placing a kiss on his cheek I replied, "I love you too, Jake." I got onto the back of the bike and let the roar of the engine drown out my thoughts. Right here, right now, it was just me and Jacob. The rest I could deal with tomorrow. _

Renesmee's POV

The roar of the engine stopped and I immediately missed it. I'd hoped that Jake wouldn't mention Alex again. Luck must have been on my side, because he seemed to have forgotten my run in with Alex.

After dismounting the bike, he took my hand in his and, together, we walked to the door of my house. Stepping inside, I dropped my bag onto the floor and plopped down on the brown couch that faced the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Jake sat down slowly next to. He looked at me for a while before speaking, "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied, too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're a rotten liar, you know that?" He didn't press the matter further, but instead draped his arm behind me and pulled me close. I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just…" I panicked, debating whether or not I should tell him. "I'm just going to miss you this weekend."

Jake shifted and I raised my head and met his eyes. The sun shone on his beautiful russet skin. His complexion was so clear, and, for the first time that day, I forgot about Alex. He brought his head down to my level and our lips met. All too soon, he pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna miss you too, Nessie. If you really want me to, I could always stay behind."

Immediately, a wave of guilt washed over me. He was willing to give up the weekend with the guys just for me. Not only was I a rotten liar, I was also a rotten girlfriend.

I smiled and rubbed my nose against his. "You're wonderful, but I'll be fine."

After placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose he got up from the couch and pulled me up with him. "I gotta start packing, babe."

"Okay," I pouted.

He face became serious and he placed both hands on my shoulders. "Ness, I'll stay if you want me to."

When he called me "Ness," I knew he meant business. "No, go and have fun, okay?"

All seriousness left his face and he flashed those pearly whites before pulling me into a crushing bear hug. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in that smoky, earthy scent that I had come to love.

"I'll call you." He promised.

I pulled away and cocked my head to the side. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Jake left after a few minutes, and I leaned against the door I had just closed. I waited until the sound of the motorcycle was too far away for me to hear. I sank down to the ground and put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to feel. Was it wrong to feel a little excited about tomorrow night?

"No, not at all." I heard.

My head snapped up. "Daddy! I didn't hear you."

He smirked as he made his way down the grand staircase. "Did you hear what I said?" He asked from beside me. Darn him and his superhuman speed!

"Dad, I thought you said you were going to stop reading my thoughts." I accused.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Well, you were practically shouting, so I thought I would just share my opinion with you." With his back against the door, he slid down next to me on the floor.

I groaned and put my head back in my hands.

"You know," he said, "You have absolutely no reason to feel guilty. You deserve to go have some fun."

"Dad." I scoffed. "The only reason you're saying that is because you don't like Jacob."

"That's absurd." He said innocently. "I think very highly of Jacob Black."

It was no use. I knew my Dad didn't approve of Jake. He never had. Every time Jake was in the room, my father would cross his arms and glare. Jake didn't seem to mind, though.

I rose quickly and briefly close my eyes. _I need to hunt_, I thought.

Opening my eyes, I could see that he had already gotten up and opened the door for me. "Keep it close to home, okay?"

"Sure, sure." I replied before rushing out the door.

I needed a distraction and hunting was just what I needed.

-

I let the lifeless deer fall from my hands and licked my blood covered lips contentedly. Sighing, I looked around and took in the scenery around me. There was dark green moss covering every inch that I could see, and the _smell_…

I don't know how long I sat there, but before I knew it, night had fallen. I could see the full moon peeking from the very tops of the trees. I knew my parents wouldn't worry. All my dad had to do was listen to my thoughts and he would know where I was in an instant.

I ran and, in an instant, I was home. My mother met me at the door. "How you holding up, hon?

I smiled weakly, "Just peachy. But a little tired, so I'm going to go to sleep, okay?"

She nodded and placed a kiss on top of my head. I trudged quietly up the stairs and began picking out my outfit for tomorrow.

-

Alex's POV

I was extremely nervous. I knew Renesmee had a boyfriend. He was this really buff, lightly browned skinned guy from the rez. I think his name was Jacob Black or something. I briefly wondered whether or not Jacob knew Renesmee and I were going out tonight.

I glanced at the clock in my room and saw that it was 4:05PM. My hair was still damp from my shower. I shook it out and threw on a pair of jeans and a button down white shirt. I would leave in about a half-hour to pick her up. Time flew by while I was getting ready and before I knew it, it was 4:45.

I jogged down the stairs and walked into the living room where my grandma was watching the news with the volume turned up.

"Gran, I'm heading out, okay?" I nearly shouted.

She turned her frail body towards me and said, "Don't stay out too late, dear. Now come and give your grandma a kiss."

She raised both hands and beckoned me to her. I rushed forward and kissed her wrinkled cheek.

She wagged a finger at me and her face became serious. "You better behave yourself." She warned. "No funny business, you were raised right."

"Yes, grandma."

Her face brightened. "Now go have fun!"

-

Renesmee's POV

I finally settled for casual, light pink dress, and blue flats. The weather was perfect for this outfit. My hyper-sensitive ears heard a car approaching and I immediately began to panic. It was 4:50. He was ten minutes early. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I flitted downstairs to where my father was looking happier than he should have.

_Gosh, I hope I look okay.._

"Nessie, you look wonderful just like you always do." My dad said, answering my thoughts.

"Thanks, dad."

We both heard him walk up the front steps and, after a few seconds, we heard a timid knock. I smoothed down my hair and walked slowly to the door. With my hand on the doorknob, I held my breath and closed my eyes.

I couldn't do it. I was afraid to open the door. I would just tell dad to say that I was sick and couldn't go out. A soft nudge to my side broke me away from my thoughts.

My dad gently moved me the side and opened the door.

Alex looked like a deer in the headlights. Apparently, he wasn't expecting to see my father on the other side of the door.

"Uh-hi, um." He gulped. "Is Renesmee here?" I couldn't see him but could tell he was blushing as the scent of his blood filled the air.

"Come on in, Alex." My dad stepped aside and Alex took a tentative step inside. He seemed to relax when he caught sight of me. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. He didn't break eye contact, and I lowered my eyes to the ground, embarrassed.

My father cleared his throat. "So where will you be taking my daughter tonight?"

I scoffed internally, he didn't need to ask. I imagine my father had been picking Alex's brain ever since he pulled up.

"We're going to the movies and I was planning on taking her to dinner."

"I see. Make sure she's back by 11." He ordered.

Alex nodded quickly. "Yes, of course Sir."

My father stuck out his hand. "Call me Edward. Now go and have fun, kids."

Alex shook my fathers hand and I saw him shudder lightly from the cold of my father's hand. I started walking to Alex, but turned around quickly, remembering something.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed my Dad's cheek. "Bye daddy."

Alex held back and motioned for me to go first. I stopped short when I saw his car. A silver Toyota Yaris was parked in my drive way. I only knew what it was because of Jacob.

I turned to face him, mouth agape. "You drive a Yaris?"

"I'm surprised you know what that is." He laughed.

"I only know because of Jacob…" I trailed. Great, now I had made things awkward.

He clapped his hands together once. "Why don't we get going? We don't want to miss the movie." He walked over the passenger side and opened up the door.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I slid in the car.

_Hmm maybe chivalry _isn't _dead. _It wasn't that Jake didn't treat me right but…ugh I needed to stop thinking of him.

The car ride was quiet except for the music playing in the background. We eventually pulled up to the theater. He got out and rushed over to my side and opened the door. I was met with the warm, spring air and it immediately put a smile on my face.

Alex, after seeing me smile, questioned, "What're you smiling about?" he offered his hand and I took it as he helped me out of the car.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "I just love spring, it makes me weirdly happy."

_ Way to freak him out, Ness._

"Well I'm glad."

We linked arms and walked into the crowded theater. After buying our tickets, he turned to me and asked. "Do you want anything? Popcorn, soda..?"

I thought for a minute and went with what I thought was most "human." "I'll have a soda if that's okay with you."

"Sure, no problem." He reached into his pocket for his wallet. "What kind?"

"Um a Coke is fine."

He bought himself a drink, too and we made our way into the dim theater.

**I know I made it seem like the whole date would be in this chapter but I just couldn't do it!**

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know!**


End file.
